Shark
| type5e = Beast | subtype5e = | alignment5e = Unaligned | challenge5e = |Hunter|2|Giant|5}} | refs5e = | origin4e = Natural | type4e = Beast | subtype4e = Aquatic | alignment4e = Unaligned | refs4e = | size3e = | type3e = Animal | subtype3e = Aquatic | alignment3e = Always neutral | challenge3e = | refs3e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | alignment1e = Neutral | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Blindsight | activecycle = | diet = | lifespan = | location = | language = | subraces = | climate = Cold | terrain = Seas and Oceans | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = Shark | first = }} Sharks were aggressive carnivorous fish. They could be found hunting alone or in groups and were known for attacking anyone approaching them without provocation. Description Medium shark Medium sharks, such as reef sharks, usually inhabited shallow waters and coral reefs. They hunted in packs. Large shark Large sharks included hunter sharks that preyed on deep waters, and fleshtearer sharks, which were found in various environments, including underground rivers and lakes. They usually hunted alone, but could also be found in groups. Huge Shark Huge sharks, sometimes known as giant sharks or great white sharks, could be found in deep oceans and attacked anything that approached them, including whales and ships. Even larger sharks existed, known as dire sharks, which had a similar behavior, attacking anything that they perceived to be edible, no matter how large. Behavior All sharks were utterly fierce, aggressive, and fearless. They were relentlessly hungry. Combat Sharks were tactical hunters, using their keen senses to circle their prey just outside of their field of view and charging to attack at the most opportune moment. Their powerful jaws and sharp teeth were effective against many different targets, sometimes even ship hulls. Ecology Sharks were revered by sahuagin and could be trained by them. Their kinship to sahuagin was so strong that even wild sharks considered them allies and did not attack them. Sahuagin could also telepathically issue commands to nearby sharks. The smaller types of sharks were very common in the waters surrounding Chult. The Bay of Chult and Refuge Bay contained large groups of reef sharks. Hunter sharks and reef sharks hunted off the coast of Ishau, as well as Jahaka Anchorage. In the Shining Sea, they lurked in the sunken ruins of Untisczer. History These creatures had been swimming in the oceans for thousands of years with little change in their appearance or methods. Notable sharks * Obliteros, an awakened giant shark who hunted in the depths of Deepwater Harbor in Waterdeep. * Sekolah, shark god of the sahuagin. Appendix See Also * Scavver * Wereshark Appearances ;Adventures: The Twilight Tomb • Princes of the Apocalypse • Tomb of Annihilation ;Fiction: The Coral Kingdom • Realms of Valor: "Grandfather's Toys" • Rising Tide • Under Fallen Stars • The Sea Devil's Eye • The Emerald Scepter • Queen of the Depths • Maiden of Pain • Wrath of the Blue Lady ;Video games: Icewind Dale • Neverwinter Nights: Pirates of the Sword Coast External Links * References Category:Fish Category:Creatures found in Stygia Category:Creatures found on the River Styx